Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Monsters
by Nighlocktheawesome00
Summary: George, Ralph, and Lizze live in the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Universe. Nuff said.


**Hey, everybody. Here I am with a Rampage, 2018 + Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossover.**

* * *

We see some people recording along a boardwalk.

"You have it set to record, right?" asked someone offscreen.

"Yeah, I have it set to record," the camera man replied.

"Are you sure?" the offscreen person asked.

"Who do you think I am, a phony camera man from the Daily Planet?" the camera man asked.

"I forget the man who can do anything does that to people," the offscreen person said in an uninterested tone.

Suddenly, a giant HYDRA robot burst out of the water and began attacking the boardwalk. People began running away from the attack, but the offscreen person and camera man ran towards the danger.

"Are you seeing this?!" the camera man asked.

"Duh," the offscreen person replied. "Think of the ratings we'll get."

Just then, they heard the sound of rockets. Suddenly, a gold and red armored being attacked the robot, causing the robot to turn towards it. The figure eventually destroyed the robot and flew over to the duo.

"You're I-I-I-" the offscreen man said.

"Iron Man," the metal man replied.

* * *

*Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Theme*

*Several meteors fall from the sky and hit New York City*

*From the "meteors" emerges several HYDRA bots that begin attacking the city*

*Tony Stark watches from his building as the Mutasaurs attack the city as well*

 _Our world's about to break~_

*We see Bruce Banner turning into Hulk and Lizzie swatting her maced tail at the Spinosaurus*

 _Tormented and upset~_

*We see Cap in the 40s, before it changes to the 2000s and he is standing alongside George who is clinging to the building*

 _The loss from when we wake~_

*We see Thor flying alongside Ralph*

 _With no way to go back~_

*We see Tony standing watching the screens with the heroes on them and he has his eyes closed*

 _I've been standing on my own~_

*Tony opens his eyes as he activates his armor*

 _But now I'm not alone~_

 _Avengers Assemble!~_

*Iron Man flies down from Stark Tower and joins the fight*

 _Always we will fight as one~_

 _Till the battle's won~_

*We see Hulk, Lizzie, Wasp, Davis, Captain America, George, Hawkeye, and Black Panther fighting against some HYDRA bots and HYDRA agents*

 _But several we are strong~_

 _Forever fight as one~_

*Ant-Man charges at a HYDRA bot and becomes Giant Man to stomp on it. Thor and Ralph take down one of the bigger HYDRA bots together*

 _But several we are strong~_

 _Forever fight as one~_

*We see the Avengers, George, Ralph, and Lizzie gathered around*

 _Avengers Assemble!~_

* * *

We then cut to a road in New York. A red car drives down it at high speeds. Inside it are Tony Stark and James Rhodes.

"I just don't see why you can't let S.H.I.E.L.D handle HYDRA?" Rhodes said.

"Because they're doing a terrible job at it," Tony replied.

"And why can't you let them look into Energene?" Rhodes asked.

"Because even if I tell them to, they won't do it," Tony said. "S.H.I.E.L.D relies too much on Energene for their genetic experiments, that they don't even monitor them close enough. And the fact that Kate Caldwell went to Graydon Creed, while he was wearing some kind of government agent's outfit, raises a lot of red flags, like what illegal experiments is Energene doing, and who does Creed work for?"

The car pulled into the garage. The two friends got out and got into the elevator.

"Creed's a criminal, Tony," Rhodes reminded. "So is Dr. Caldwell, if she was meeting with him to sell company secrets."

"That's just it, Rhodey," Tony said. "If Creed's a criminals, why was he wearing an agent's uniform? We're talking about the guy who's big on mutant destruction, and he's wearing an agent's uniform. That's out of character for him, and even Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr agree."

"Wait, so the Martin Luther King Jr. and other guy of our time actually agree with you?" Rhodes asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Tony replied.

The elevator opened, and on the other side was Tony's assistant and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts.

"Can't you just for one day not be Iron Man and just be Tony Stark?!" she demanded.

"Not when S.H.I.E.L.D's barely even made a dent in HYDRA's forces and refuse to investigate Energene," Tony replied.

"You're still doing that?!" Pepper demanded.

"If you saw what I saw, then you'd definitely get suspicious," Tony replied.

"You could get into serious trouble just for hacking them," Pepper told him.

"Aww, you do care," Tony said in a childish voice.

"Ah, rack off, ya bloody showpony," Pepper replied in an Australian accent.

"Seriously, get a room," Rhodey said.

The two laughed at Rhodey's words.

* * *

Back in the city.

People were walking around, minding their business. Iron Man had saved the day again. The people were glad he was around as he was making much more of an impact against HYDRA than S.H.I.E.L.D ever was, but they had heard rumors that another organization was fighting against HYDRA from the shadows.

Suddenly, HYDRA forces appeared. They began attacking the people. Some of them stayed and fought, but were killed easily.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.

Agents were watching the attack. A man with an eye patch over one of his watched with a look of perpetual anger.

"Director Fury, sir," Maria Hill said. "HYDRA is attacking New York as we speak. Several civilians tried to fight back, but were killed instantly."

"Send in a squad, now!" Fury said. "Before Stark gets there..."

* * *

We cut back to Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper.

Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper were enjoying a nice soda. Rhodey and Pepper, however, were still a little upset with Tony.

"I just wish you would stay out of the HYDRA business," Pepper said. "And stop hacking into Energene."

"I wish I could, but I can't," Tony replied.

"Why not?" Pepper demanded.

"Because Energene's hiding something, and I intend to find out," Tony replied.

"Find out what?!" Pepper demanded.

"What they're hiding," Tony replied.

Just then, a news report came on, talking about the HYDRA attack. Tony put down his cup and walked over to his armor.

"Can't you just let this one go?" Rhodey asked.

"If I do that, I'm no better than the bad guys," Tony replied.

He got into his armor and flew off. Pepper walked up to Rhodey.

"You should go help him," Pepper told him.

"Pepper, you know why we don't," Rhodey replied. "Tony may still be Iron Man. But we're no longer War Machine and Rescue."

* * *

 **Ok, that's it for now. I'll come back to you all with more. Thank you.**


End file.
